When the Pawn
by GalaMD
Summary: Todo lo que has creído siempre sobre una persona puede cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana en anonimato que ofrece una espartana habitación de motel. SPOILERS 5X01-5X02
1. killers always have

**Disclaimer:** JJ et al. son las mentes maquiavélicas cantantes, pensantes, maquinantes, alucinantes y, cómo no, "cobrantes" XDD Así que, ¿desgraciadamente?, aunque con derroche de ilusión y frikismo de fangirl, este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro ni aspiraciones a ello xDD Ahora, si por algún extraño y lostiano casual supieran español, lo leyeran y les molara xD pediría encarecidamente a los de FOX-España que trajeran a toda la trouppe cuando presenten la quinta temporada (L)(L)(L) pa poder conocer a Michael Emerson. Porque, dudeeeeeee, este hombre inspira xDDD (bueno, ya que estamos por pedir públicamente: si de paso puedo conocer a Matt y Josh mwahahaa XD pues mejor pa mí!!!!!!!! Moriré deshidratada pero habrá merecido la pena XD)

**Rating:** Ya no sé ni cómo va esto de los ratings xD pero supongo que NR-13 (PG?)

**Género:** POVs. Drama. Angst. Algo dark.

**Spoilers:** 5x01-5x02 (filler)

**Personajes: **Ben, Jack. Jack/Kate, algo de Jack/Juliet y Ben/Juliet.

**Summary: **Todo lo que has creído siempre sobre una persona puede cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana en anonimato que ofrece una espartana habitación de motel.

**Dedicatoria: **Para hellopinkie, always. Por no pedir que me excomulgaran del fandom cuando le sugerí esta disparatada idea. El challenge me ha patinado que es un gusto… y como ya te comenté, mi querida OTP, no es ni de lejos un intento de "devolverte" el supuesto "error" que cometiste al responder mi propio challenge. xDD No es vendetta jajaja Nadie más que yo quería lanzarse sin paracaídas ni referencia a jugar con ese…_algo _complicado de explicar pero decididamente ustiano que las dos (y muchos fans más XD), en puntos distintos del globo y sin habérnoslo comentado previamente, detectamos entre los personajes. Y luego lo confirmamos reviendo diferentes clips míticos protagonizados por los genialosos Michael Emerson y Matthew Fox, como ese "Missing Pieces" ajedrecístico.

Al resto. No nos lo inventamos, no es un caso de Folie à Deux como los de Mulder-Scully. Está ahí para el que quiera mirarlo. Y aquí. Aunque no haya salido todo lo slashy que probablemente deseabas. Preferí dejarme llevar por la lealtad al espíritu de los personajes en el canon que arriesgarme a perpetrar la OOCness que no me perdonaría. Pero llegará…jojojo, vaya que si llegará la situación en que estén maduros para ese punto rofl XD

"**WHEN THE PAWN…"**

_When the Pawn Hits the Conflicts He Thinks like a King What He Knows Throws the Blows When He Goes to the Fight and He'll Win the Whole Thing Fore He Enters the Ring There's No Body to Batter When Your Mind Is Your Might So When You Go Solo, You Hold Your Own Hand and Remember That Depth Is the Greatest of Heights and If You Know Where You Stand, Then You'll Know Where to Land and If You Fall It Won't Matter, Cuz You Know That You're Right_.

**(Fionna Apple – Título de album homólogo)**

_What gives you the right?  
To fuck with our lives?  
A devil born in paradise  
A liar loves to lie  
Keep watching your back  
Killers always have killers on their track  
Keep watching the sky  
'cause you might get lucky again  
_** (**_**He lied about death**_** – Stars)**

Abrió los ojos, alertado, la mirada cerúlea desenfocada en el carrusel de sombras que daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero tan sólo durante los segundos que tardó en acomodarse su iris a la luz tenue que arrojaba la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Instintivamente, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaron la culata de la nueve milímetros y tantearon el gatillo. El contacto familiar del acero que no se había separado de él en años serenó el chisporroteo irascible de sus terminaciones nerviosas, agotadas por el eterno insomnio y el sobreesfuerzo que se autoexigía para estar lúcido y concentrado casi constantemente.

Parpadeó para despegar las telarañas del sueño que conspiraban para cerrarle los ojos de nuevo y los desvió hacia la figura que se retorcía en la cama de al lado.

Se ubicó en el ahora y dónde.

Entonces se percató de que la mano izquierda, medio dormida en su regazo, estaba también ocupada. Se aferraba a la fotografía de color desvaído que normalmente preservaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaquetón negro, cerca de un corazón igual de oscuro en su insondable vacío. La pequeña de rizos morenos y tez bronceada por el sol del Pacífico sonreía con grandes hoyuelos y la punta de la lengua asomando entre incisivos de leche demasiado separados.

Había sacado la instantánea, tomada con una Polaroid marca Dharma, demasiados veranos atrás como para que todos y cada uno de ellos no se clavaran como garras en el centro del pecho. Con un dolor mayor que el sufrido durante su cautiverio en el búnker, bajo el puño metódico y el sadismo aleccionado de un muy perseverante Sayid Jarrah.

Otro plan maestro que había visto desmoronarse con él y lo que más le importaba como protagonistas indiscutibles.

Carraspeó y sacudió con la cabeza, procurando disipar los recuerdos. Y centrarse.

Se obligó a desprenderse de la fotografía, dejándola en el interior del cajón que contenía las pocas pertenencias de valor indispensable para la vida fantasma que llevaba ahora. Las llaves del coche de alquiler, pasaportes falsos, tarjetas de crédito a cuentas con fondos prácticamente ilimitados en paraísos fiscales.

Con Jack Shepard colapsado como estaba (inútil lastre) y sin nadie más con quien turnarse en la vigilancia de aquella ruinosa habitación de motel, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia ni en un desliz, pero en ocasiones como aquella la extenuación de su cuerpo traicionaba sus propias leyes.

Sin hacer caso del crujido en su espalda o del dolor quemante – otro viejo amigo que había vuelto para quedarse – que corrió por su muslo y pierna, se levantó de la posición semi-incorporada en la que se había sentado en su cama. Le preocupaban los gemidos que emitía su ¿aliado? Aún no lo tenía claro, lo sabría cuando se dignara a despertar del lapso de síndrome de abstinencia que le llevaba consumiendo por dentro durante casi veinte horas. Lo cierto es que si había aceptado estrechar su mano en aquel velatorio apocalíptico había sido con la desesperación y el desarraigo de un chucho vagabundo y famélico, como la única escapatoria de los demonios de la culpabilidad con que se torturaba desde que habían regresado.

El que avisa no es traidor… y el había demostrado que por una vez había dicho la verdad cuando había tratado de hacerle entender el horror que tendrían que afrontar si dejaba aterrizar ese helicóptero de los mercenarios de Widmore en su Isla.

Con las consecuencias frescas y biliosas de aquella hazaña del doctor Shepard agriándole el paladar, apretó la mandíbula y enfundó el arma en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Podía matar a aquel testarudo insensato, a aquel héroe de cartón piedra y capa hecha jirones, de un balazo certero allí mismo. Con los ojos cerrados.

Pero no lo haría. Porque no podía. Le necesitaba. A él, por él mismo, y para atraer a los demás. Era su seguro, su garante, su señuelo. Su mejor arma y su escudo humano.

Se acercó para comprobar cómo llevaba aquella desintoxicación de choque. Al menos respiraba, por el resuello superficial y acelerado que cortaba el silencio de la habitación, apenas interrumpido por sus pisadas sobre la moqueta.

Aprovechó para tomarle el pulso (rápido, saltón) en el brazo que colgaba lacio por fuera de las sábanas en que se había ocupado de cubrir su pudorosa desnudez. Una desnudez que si bien había tratado de ignorar con indiferencia pragmática mientras le desvestía de aquella ropa que apestaba a sudor, lágrimas y el almizcle de alcohol y angustia., le sobrecogió por su extrema delgadez. Conservaba el tono muscular, por supuesto, pero su complexión atlética era una farsa cadavérica de lo que fue. Hubiera podido contar las costillas sin dificultad y probablemente ver a través del pellejo pálido por la falta de sol al trasluz.

Los dientes le castañeteaban y el delirio le hacía mascullar incoherencias. Nombres y lugares que habían quedado lejos hacía tres años, inaccesibles, pero que vivían como monstruos que se alimentaban de su desgracia. La fiebre le estaba haciendo tiritar en oleadas y al sudor romper en cada poro de piel. Purgando la necesidad, el hecho de que su organismo estuviera reclamando el cocktail de fármacos que se había convertido en prácticamente el único sustento de un hombre a quien le habría costado reconocer su propia madre. Sin el brillo inteligente en la mirada, la barba descuidada de semanas.

Apoyó el dorso de la mano sobre la frente de su improvisado paciente americano y una lámina desagradable de humedad le lamió la mano. Hervía.

Sólo un médico podía autodestruirse a sí mismo de una manera tan eficiente en tan poco tiempo. De no haber existido aquella… peculiar relación entre ellos, probablemente verle así habría despertado en él emociones que debían parecerse a la compasión. O quizás empatía, incluso. Porque Jacob, la Isla y la conspiración de titanes que movían hilos entre las sombras también le había mentido, manipulado, derrocado y desterrado del único hogar que había conocido. Del castillo en que había sido rey. No obstante, el cuadro de aquel hombre brillante y apuesto desfigurado en genio y figura era de un patetismo tal que tironeó hacia arriba de la comisura de sus labios. Le parecía irónica la manera en que se había visto obligado a devolverle el favor de haberle salvado la vida en una mesa de quirófano. Sobre todo cuando ya había pagado suficiente a él y por todos los pecados que pudiera haber cometido sacrificando la vida de su hija.

Satisfecho del espectáculo se decidió a actuar, en automático. No estaba dispuesto a que todo fracasara de repente por los viejos resentimientos que se enmarañaban en su subconsciente y cargar con la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros encorvados.

Se dirigió al pequeño frigorífico del cuartucho. Había sido el único "lujo" que había demandado al obeso encargado del motel donde se hospedaban. El tipo ni había enarcado una ceja al ver a un hombre alto, desmadejado y decididamente borracho encaramado a su antítesis entrar por la puerta. Tampoco cuando solicitaron una sola habitación para compartir. Sin embargo, había arrugado el ceño cuando declinó educadamente la oferta de conexión satélite (porno incluido) por 50 pavos extras/noche.

Rodó los ojos al recordarlo. Si había aceptado tener un televisor inútil en la habitación era por no inspirar más desconfianza.

Echó unas cuantas piedras del hielo que había comprado en el autoservicio de la última gasolinera donde pararon dentro de la bolsa de plástico en que había cargado toda la compra.

Aguantó la mordedura del frío entumeciéndole los dedos mientras acercaba los cubitos a los labios resecos de un Jack Shepard que llevaba casi tres horas sin tomar ningún tipo de líquidos - después de vomitar el almuerzo y los pocos sorbos de zumo que había conseguido tragar a lo largo de la tarde. No reaccionaba.

Hasta que hizo los cálculos aproximados de todo el agua que había perdido en las últimas horas no se dio cuenta del riesgo tan importante que corría aquel hombre. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como un aviso. Ir a un hospital quedaba completamente descartado, y no contaba ni con los medios ni con la experiencia de hacer nada más que aquello.

Le llamó con insistencia por su nombre y, con dedos fríos, le cacheteó, tratando de sacarlo del sopor en que estaba atrapado. Apenas abría una rendija los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo. Le levantó los párpados y comprobó que su mirada vagaba sin rumbo y era todo pupilas.

Clavó sus ojos consternados en el techo lleno de humedad, como si las manchas de moho pudieran revelarle la clave, como Jacob en su cabaña tantas veces. Requería indicaciones. Una señal.

− ¡Jack! ¡Jack Shepard! Tienes que escucharme y abrir los ojos ahora mismo. − demandó con voz firme, disimulando la ansiedad con el imperativo. − Necesito que despiertes. Tienes que regresar. No podré volver sin ti. Nadie podrá. ¡El tiempo se agota!

Como su paciencia.

Le pellizcó.

Nada.

Le zarandeó con violencia, y las sábanas resbalaron entre ellos hasta la mitad del torso de Jack.

Los segundos a contrarreloj tronaban en sus sienes.

Le abofeteó.

El nudo cerró su estómago demasiado tarde, cuando la bilis había conseguido ascender e incendiarle el esófago.

Tomándole con furia por el mentón, volvió a pintarle la sonrisa agrietada con las piedras de hielo que se habían ido haciendo minúsculas en su mano, forzando su entrada en el interior de la boca de aquél que, si bien no moriría (no ahí, no ahora, no con él), no parecía con demasiado espíritu ni interés de recuperar las riendas de su existencia. Más o menos.

Sus dedos helados se deslizaron hasta el pulso que daba saltos erráticos en el cuello de Jack, al tórax que pugnaba por llenarse en cada inspiración, al punto en el que el latido de su corazón casi hacía crujir las costillas…

Sintió la piel estremecerse ante el cambio de temperatura…

Los músculos abdominales tensarse por mero reflejo de fricción…

Los pezones erectos bajo el roce metódico de los dedos que los buscaron…

El sonido gutural que arrancó a Jack le hizo entrecortar su propia respiración por algún extraño motivo.

Trajo al frente de su mente la primera norma por la que se venía rigiendo en los últimos años además de la supervivencia.

Concentración.

El aullido de dolor que rasgó el aire al escapar a través de los labios semicerrados al retorcer el delicado apéndice sobre el pectoral definido le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

La mueca que se contorsionó en las facciones demacradas que habían logrado seducir a su legítimo objeto de deseo, el arqueo de su espalda en contra de la gravedad, cómo se removió bajo él entre las sábanas hasta que pudo sentir el aliento caliente y agrio sobre el rostro le desconcertaron mínimamente.

− Hola de nuevo, Jack.

La mirada huidiza, atenazada aún por el eco del dolor, manifestó reconocimiento. No hubo defensa, no hubo ataque. No exigió explicaciones o espetó improperios ni acusaciones.

Sólo el apócope de su nombre en el primer suspiro que pudo exhalar con conciencia. Un parpadeo para asegurarse.

Estaban de vuelta a la partida.

Pero sus manos seguían apoyadas sobre él.

Y no hubiera podido precisar quién quemaba a quién.

_It breaks when you don't force it  
It breaks when you don't try  
It breaks if you don't force it  
It breaks if you don't try_

_People are fragile things, you should know by now  
Be careful what you put them through_

**(**_**Munich**_** – Editors)**


	2. the devil's rusty train

Para Disclaimer etc ver primer capítulo

* * *

_Buz__zard's breath, the rooster moans  
stow it boy, you're far from home  
stow your sorrow, stow your fear  
what did you do to end up here?  
end up on the devil's rusty train_

**(**_**The rooster moans**_** – Iron and Wine) **

Cuando entre los dos consiguieron ponerle en pie – vacilante en el paso y tambaleándose por la debilidad en las piernas, pero al fin en posición vertical – le acompañó al cuarto de baño para que pudiera recomponerse bajo una ducha fría.

Sin preguntarle, Ben dejó una rendija de la puerta abierta, de modo que la luz mustia anaranjada de la habitación se derramara sobre la porcelana.

Jack estaba tan aturdido por las necesidades contradictorias que maullaban insistentemente en su interior (_aguaoxicodonacomidaKatehigiene_) que se limitó a moverse por inercia mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y a desconectarse del surrealismo de aquella situación. Si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para mover los músculos de la cara y su laringe, probablemente estaría carcajeándose de que Benjamin Linus, su némesis, se había convertido en su enfermera particular en el curso de 24 horas.

Y no había hecho un mal trabajo, aunque fuera con el mismo cruel pragmatismo que le caracterizaba en todo lo que proponía. Al menos eso seguía igual. Una constante a la que aferrarse.

Bajo el teléfono de la ducha, sosteniendo su peso con ambas manos sobre los azulejos resbaladizos, se despejó de inmediato. Volvió a sentir, a ser capaz de pensar. Procesar los cambios en su vida. Lo que estaba por venir.

La lluvia que escaldaba, marcando de rojo la piel y dejando riachuelos de mugre yéndose por el desagüe, arrastraba también sus lágrimas de exhausto consuelo apagando los sollozos con el eco del repiqueteo sobre el plato de ducha.

Por fin regresarían. Por fin acabaría aquella pesadilla imposible.

Y al final tendría que darle las gracias al hombre a quien había culpado durante años por sus propios pecados.

_I don't want to go out on my own anymore  
I cant face the night like I used to before  
I'm so sorry for the things that they've done  
I'm so sorry about what we've all become_

**(**_**Well worn hand**_** – Editors)**


	3. anybody there

_You want the badge of honor when you save my hide  
But you're the one in the way  
Of the day of doom, baby  
If you need my shame to reclaim your pride  
And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists  
I never did anything to you, man  
But no matter what I try  
You'll beat me with your bitter lies  
_**(**_**Limp**_** – Fiona Apple)**

Si le había molestado aquella manifiesta invasión de intimidad, Jack había sabido contener la lengua para callar sus protestas al entrar en el baño entreabierto. Aunque quizás es que se hallaba tan roto que había aprendido del modo más duro posible lo banal que resultaba el orgullo, la modestia o la diplomacia cuando se trataba de sobrevivir en medio de una guerra. Después de todo, lo último que se perdía no era la dignidad sino la vida, por mucho que los idealistas se esforzaran en pintar colores a la realidad más oscura.

Cuando oyó la cortina de papel correr en el riel de la ducha y empezó a escuchar el agua caer con más viveza, centró su atención en el segundo objetivo inmediato.

Examinó las ropas que había llevado puestas cuando se encontraron y le convenció para que le acompañara en lugar de volver solo a un apartamento vigilado por el enemigo, sucio y vacío a excepción de los recuerdos que abrumarían con consecuencias previsibles a un hombre conmocionado en posesión de un interesante botiquín.

La camisa estaba para el arrastre, pero podría subsanarse por el momento con una de las suyas. Limpio, afeitado, bien vestido y sobrio al menos volvería a ser (o aparentar ser) la mitad del hombre de lo que fue… y aquello parecería menos un incómodo acto de caridad.

Chasqueó la lengua. Los pantalones sí que serían un problema. Tendrían que pasar de todas formas por su casa. Sopesó el tiempo que invertirían en la alternativa a hacer una pequeña bolsa de viaje con las pertenencias de Jack. No podían arriesgarse a exponerse en demasiados sitios públicos ni abusar de las tarjetas de crédito de que disponían, o Widmore conseguiría rastrearlos a través de los contactos que tenía en casi todos los bancos del mundo. Por no decir en todos. Y deshacerse de él durante unas horas con la certeza de que su renovado sentido del deber sería más poderoso que su adicción también le daría a él un valioso tiempo para realizar...algunos encargos. Y encontrarse con su abogado.

En efecto. No podía jugárselo todo exclusivamente con la papeleta de que un Jack reformado consiguiera persuadirla después de los encuentros y desencuentros de…pareja, alcohol y drogas que habían tenido entre ellos. No. Su misión requería algo de más peso y credibilidad que la amistad, el deseo

Sonrió para sus adentros imaginando la expresión desencajada de la maternal Kate Austen abrazada al pequeño que había criado como suyo. Honestamente, aquel conflicto legal le afectaba a nivel personal como una segunda traición a sí mismo, más de lo que dejaba traslucir delante del espejo. Pero la reclamación de custodia de Aaron era la única manera en que – lo sabía muy bien. Demasiado – Kate accedería a embarcarse con ellos. Pagaría cualquier precio. Sacrificaría su libertad, sus principios y se tragaría el odio que sentía por él y lo que ella creía que representaba por estar con _su_ hijo.

Deliberadamente, impulsó un viraje al curso de sus pensamientos. Tanteó el bolsillo de los vaqueros gastados que seguían en sus manos hasta dar con el bote que le había visto manosear nerviosamente durante el trayecto en coche. ¿Avergonzado? Tal vez. No le importaba lo más mínimo si quería reducir su vida a dosis cada vez más elevadas y frecuentes de opiáceos, pero que fuera una vez resueltas las deudas. Y hasta entonces, aquellas pequeñas píldoras blancas constituían una peligrosa y tentadora distracción.

Tomó la ropa, un conjunto de toallas de las sillas y la bolsa de aseo minimalista que le había comprado en la gasolinera y dejó que el vaho cálido que inundaba el cuarto de baño le calara la camisa.

Sigilosamente, volcó el bote opaco de farmacia por completo en el váter. Todas chocaron contra el fondo en silencio. Bajó la tapa y soltó encima todo lo que había cargado. Abría la boca para anunciar su presencia e intención allí, cuando una puñalada de dolor en el centro de la parte baja de su espalda hizo que las fuerzas le fallaron en la pierna izquierda. Bajo el peso del cuerpo, su pie pareció descolgarse como un apéndice inútil. Sólo pudo morderse la lengua y apoyarse, casi doblado como una hoja de papel sobre el lavabo, sujetando la encimera hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que le ocurría… pero los episodios se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia e intensidad.

Dios…

El chorro del grifo se detuvo bruscamente.

− ¿Ben?

La pregunta, con el tono rasgado y medio afónico de quien lleva tiempo sin hablar, parecía encerrar más consternación y cautela por confirmar que el intruso no tenía otra identidad que de irritación. Intentó bloquear la conciencia de la _nada _que había de cintura para abajo. Concentrarse en recordar cómo era la mecánica de la respiración y la rutina de convertir en fonemas las exhalaciones entrecortadas que se le escapaban entre los labios.

Su voz sonó robótica, impersonal, entre dientes. Pero al menos sonó.

− No soy un voyeur.

El grifo reanudó su caída, con menos presión

− Nunca he imaginado que lo fueras… salvo con cámaras de por medio.

Que la frase tuviera coherencia, significado y verbo era bueno, pero que estuviera lo suficientemente lúcido para hacer una broma con su historia pasada era mejor. Al menos por ese lado todo marchaba bien.

− Te he dejado toallas, algo de ropa limpia, cepillo de dientes y una maquinilla. Deberías afeitarte…

− Pensaba hacerlo.

El cosquilleo en la planta del pie izquierdo le hizo cerrar los ojos, agradecido, mientras conseguía erguirse y clavar los ojos en los borrones de su reflejo en el espejo que se iba desempañando por el aire más frío que se colaba a través de la puerta.

− Darías una mejor impresión para Kate. − la cortina se descorrió lo justo para que se vieran a través del espejo. Gotas de agua se precipitaban desde la punta de la nariz romana y la horrenda barba, bajo las profundas ojeras que enmarcaba la mirada oscura y contrita de quien se sabe indigno. La mano que se sujetaba a la cortina temblaba. Patético. − La idea de que en estos meses te has reinsertado.

− Siempre preocupado por mantener la fachada, ¿eh?

La sonrisa que se columpió en sus labios comenzaba a parecerse preocupantemente a la línea de cinismo que había ido adquiriendo él.

Más confiado en su estabilidad, se dio la vuelta. Ladeó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, cruzando luego los brazos sobre el pecho.

− Las viejas costumbres no mueren fácilmente…

El sonido del agua de la cisterna al tirar de ella resultó ensordecedor para los dos.

_Well__ if this is the face of a sinner  
And if heaven is only for winners  
Well I don't care  
Cause I won't know  
Anybody there._

**(**_**Anybody there**_** – The Script)**


	4. a small crime

_Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be thinking of you  
It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse_

**(**_**9 crimes**_** – Damien Rice)**

Una vez vestido, se sentó en la cama a esperar a que Ben desocupara el cuarto de baño para poder afeitarse. Intentó frenar la irritante vibración de su en otro tiempo hábil pulso de cirujano entrelazando los dedos sobre las rodillas. Aquella necesidad inevitable era como un picor bajo la piel, que no podía rascar si no era anulándolo a cañonazos farmacéuticos. Tenía que poder aguantar unas horas más sin la dosis de oxicodona. Escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Estaba aún por decidir si aquella transformación formaba parte de otra de sus meticulosamente ensayadas interpretaciones. No dudaba de su capacidad para engañarle y manipularle; conocía qué teclas pulsar y era un grandioso actor que había logrado burlarlos a todos durante semanas en la escotilla, alguien en cuyas trampas y juegos mentales caían una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, un día había gritado "¡lobo!" y él había cometido el error de no creerlo aunque hubiera jurado decir la verdad sobre aquella Isla, sobre la sangre de su hija y el poco honor que pudiera tener. Sólo por eso tenía la obligación de darle ahora el beneficio de la duda. Sobre todo a sabiendas de que aquel hombrecillo de ojos eléctricos y calculadores ya no tenía nada que perder y se había pasado los últimos tres años intentando reunirlos a todos con el mismo propósito que le había rescatado de las ruinas de sí mismo.

Mas era extraño verlo _así_. Le perturbaba la solemnidad que había ocupado el lugar de la petulante determinación, las sombras en los ángulos de sus facciones, el paso lento casi titubeante, como cojeando, despojado de la gracia natural de león con que tanto tiempo atrás había paseado por la jungla que era su dominio . Incluso durante el período de convalecencia después de la intervención de su tumor, Benjamin Linus había conservado la altivez desde una silla de ruedas y luciendo un pijama de rayas.

Sólo había atisbado alguna vulnerabilidad en él cuando los secretos que protegía corrían peligro, cuando era debatido su liderazgo de los Otros o Rousseau recuperó su legítimo puesto como madre de su rebelde hija adolescente. Cuando Juliet reveló hacia dónde se dirigía su verdadera lealtad…y corazón.

La puerta del baño se abrió casi sin que se notara. Fue una casualidad que hubiera decidido mirar hacia ella justo en ese momento y la pregunta rodó con la misma espontaneidad de su cerebro a la lengua.

− ¿Piensas en _ella_?

Ben enarcó una ceja sin seguir el hilo de su pensamiento (o fingiendo que no lo hacía y estaba más interesado en el proceso de terminar de abotonar su camisa negra). Después de mirarle de arriba a abajo y juzgarlo mucho más decente que unas horas antes, su expresión pareció relajarse toda su postura. Le dio la espalda para guardar la bolsa de aseo en su maleta.

Si realmente la quería tanto como aseguraba y había una mínima posibilidad de obtener información acerca de qué había sido de los que habían dejado atrás, aunque se hiciera completamente el loco, se habría preocupado de confirmar que al menos ella estaba bien, ¿no? Y eso multiplicaba las posibilidades de que el resto estuviera sano y salvo. Esperando…

− Juliet. − una pausa incómoda pero de rigor. − Hablo de Juliet. − no hubo respuesta. ¿Piensas en ella?

Impaciente, se acercó e invadió su espacio.

Detuvo el trajín que se traía con organizar su mínimo y más que ordenado equipaje con una mano sobre el hombro. Ben la sacudió violentamente y usó el tono de voz gélido con que le había escuchado ordenar que mataran a sus amigos a través de un walkie-talkie como ultimátum.

− No pienso en ella tanto como lo hago en mi hija. − el acero líquido en su mirada fija, sin parpadear, se le clavó en las retinas. Tuvo que desviar la suya hacia otro lado para no dejarse consumir por aquella oleada de ira y autoaversión. Bastante tenía ya con la propia. − O en la hija de Widmore… − escupió el nombre como si tan sólo la palabra le envenenara los labios.

Su primer impulso fue sacar las agallas para contrariarle, explicarle todo lo que Penélope Widmore había hecho por ellos al rescatarlos en su barco. Cómo ella tenía tan poco que ver con los negocios truculentos de su padre que prácticamente había renegado de su apellido para poder estar con el hombre que amaba, apartada de la civilización y la larga sombra de quienes vigilaban todos sus movimientos por orden paterna.

Pero viendo su figura, toda de luctuoso negro recortada en el contraluz, mientras vaciaba abstraído el cajón de la mesita de noche, la intuición que reemergió del mar turbio que había sido su mente en los últimos meses le dijo que el ominisciente Benjamin Linus ya tenía constancia de todo eso.

Rezó lo que sabía porque tuviera la información almacenada en el último rincón con luz y humanidad que quedara en él.

O entonces estarían todos perdidos.

_And I wept at the mistakes we made  
We stalked the streets like animals  
And danced as windows shattered  
For our island, for the thrill of it, for everything that mattered_

_Oh, how could anyone not want to rip it all apart?  
Oh, how could anyone not love your cold, black heart?_

_Meet me at the barricade, the love died, but the hate can't fade_

**(**_**Barricade**_** – Stars)**


End file.
